heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
1994 in comics
Events Year overall * Huge changes in the marketplace (mostly due to the collapse of the speculation market) force many retailers and small publishers out of business. Aircel Comics, Apple Comics, Attic Books, Axis Comics, Blackball Comics, Comic Zone Productions, Continuity Comics, Continüm Comics, Dagger Enterprises, Eternity Comics, Fantagor Press, NOW Comics, Revolutionary Comics, Imperial Comics, Innovation Corporation, Majestic Entertainment, Ominous Press, Silver Moon Comics, and Triumphant Comics all cease publishing."Comics Publishers Suffer Tough Summer: Body Count Rises in Market Shakedown," The Comics Journal #172 (November 1994), pp. 13–18. All the same, a number of publishers debut, including Axis Comics, Big Bang Comics, Chaos! Comics, Crusade Comics, Event Comics, Les 400 coups, Mojo Press, Ominous Press, Re-Visionary Press, and Sirius Entertainment. January * Iron Man #300: The Iron Legion vs. Ultimo, written by Len Kaminski. *''Avengers West Coast'' is canceled by Marvel with issue #102. * January 14: Eagle (1982 series), with issue #574, canceled by Fleetway. February *''Captain America'' #425 is the debut of the 12-part storyline "The Fighting Chance." * She-Hulk vol. 2 is canceled with issue #60. The caption on the cover reads: “O.K., kids, we had a deal.... now hand over those X-Men comics!” * Charles Crumb, older brother of R. Crumb and a cartoonist in his own right, dies at c. age 50. * February 6: Jack "King" Kirby dies at age 76. March * X-Men vol. 2, #30: Scott Summers marries Jean Grey. (Marvel Comics) * Marc Spector: Moon Knight is canceled by Marvel with issue #60. * X-Men crossover Child's Play begins. April * X-Men crossover Child's Play concludes. * Starblast concludes, both as a limited series and as a crossover. * April 9: British comics artist Keith Watson dies at age 59. May * The Incredible Hulk issue #417 features Rick Jones’ infamous stag party in which Marvel heroes discover that Jones’ fiancée was an adult film star. * May 23: Don Thompson, co-editor of Comics Buyer's Guide, dies at age 58. June * Action Comics #700: 68-page anniversary issue. "The Fall of Metropolis" ("Triangle" chapter 24). One of Curt Swan's final Superman jobs. * Conan the Barbarian returns to comics with two titles: Conan the Adventurer and Conan Classic (reprinting the early stories from the 1970s) * The Incredible Hulk issue #418 is Rick and Marlo's wedding issue with an appearance by DC Comics’ character Death. Written by Peter David, with art by Gary Frank & Cam Smith. * Thor reaches issue #475 and re-introduces Dr. Don Blake, Thor's first secret identity, and romantic interest Jane Foster. Thor also gets a new armor and costume. July * The Spider-Man Clone Saga begins. (Marvel Comics) * Quasar is canceled by Marvel with issue #60. August * DC Comics launches the Zero Month promotion. * Incredible Hulk #420: "Lest Darkness Come," by Peter David, Gary Frank, and Cam Smith. Jim Wilson dies of AIDS. September * L.E.G.I.O.N. is canceled by DC with issue #70. * Justice League International vol. 2 is canceled by DC with issue #67. * "Phalanx Covenant," an X-Men crossover storyline, begins. * September 22: Bud Sagendorf, long-time Popeye cartoonist, dies from brain cancer at age 79. October * October 5: Doug Wildey, co-creator of Jonny Quest, dies at age 72. November * Marvel Tales (1966 series), the long-running reprint title (primarily of Spider-Man stories), is canceled with issue #291. * November 3: Marvel Comics purchases Malibu ComicsReynolds, Eric. "The Rumors are True: Marvel Buys Malibu," The Comics Journal #173 (December 1994), pp. 29–33. * November 28: Frank Robbins dies at age 77 December * X-Men #41 is the prologue to the Age of Apocalypse with Legion murdering Professor X. * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero, published by Marvel Comics, is canceled with issue #155. * December 2: British comics artist Tony Weare dies at age 82. * December 28: Marvel Comics purchases distributor Heroes World Distribution.Gray, Bob. "Newswatch: Marvel Buys 3rd Largest Distributor: Heroes World Purchase Signals Fundamental Changes in the Direct Market," The Comics Journal #174 (Feb. 1995): pp. 15–22.Duin, Steve and Richardson, Mike (ed.s) "Capital City" in Comics Between the Panels (Dark Horse Publishing, 1998) ISBN 1-56971-344-8, p. 69 Exhibitions and shows Conventions * February 11–13: Great Eastern Conventions New York I (Jacob K. Javits Convention Center, New York City) — guests include Arthur Adams, Murphy Anderson, Dick Ayers, Terry Austin, Mark Bagley, Jim Balent, Tony Bedard, Tom and Mary Bierbaum, Barry Blair, Ruben Bolling, John Byrne, Rich Buckler, Jim Califiore, Jim Califiore, Jim Callahan, George Caragonne, Richard Case, Paul Castiglia, Paul Chadwick, Bernard Chang, Howard Chaykin, David Chelsea, Sean Chen, Mark Chiarello, Jan Childress, Ernie Colón, Gene Colan, Amanda Conner, Howard Cruse, Paris Cullins, Geoff Darrow, Peter David, Dan Decarlo, Mike DeCarlo, Kim DeMulder, Steve Dillon, Chuck Dixon, Evan Dorkin, Chris Claremont, Dave Dorman, Steve Ellis, Garth Ennis, Mike Esposito, Lee Falk, Bob Fingerman, Robert Loren Fleming, Sandu Florea, Greg Fox, José Luis García-López, Ron Garney, Nat Gertler, Vince Giarrano, Dave Gibbons, Keith Giffen, Tom Gill, Dick Giordano, Stan Goldberg, Richard Goldwater, Gene Gonzales, Jorge Gonzalez, Archie Goodwin, Victor Gorelick, Dan Gottlieb, Ron Goulart, Steven Grant, Gary Guzzo, Lurene Haines, Cully Hamner, Scott Hampton, Scott Hanna, Irwin Hasen, Fred Haynes, Don Heck, David Hillman, Dave Hoover, Jed Hotchkiss, Kevin Hopgood, Stephen Hughes, Dave Hunt, Greg Hyland, Mark Hyman, Janet Jackson, Dan Jurgens, Michael Kaluta, Len Kaminsky, Gil Kane, Jay Kennedy, Hannibal King, Scott Kolins, Adam Kubert, Andy Kubert, David Lapham, Batton Lash, Carol Lay, Bob Layton, Jae Lee, Rick Leonardi, Joseph Michael Linsner, Aaron Lopresti, Frank Lovece, John Lowe, Tom Lyle, Mike Manley, Ron Marz, Bob McLeod, Mark McKenna, Frank McLaughlin, Shawn McManus, Mike Mignola, Frank Miller, Bernie Mireault, Steve Mitchell, Rags Morales, Tom Morgan, Will Murray, Josh Myers, Fabian Nicieza, Graham Nolan, Michael Avon Oeming, Kevin O'Neill, Jerry Ordway, Richard Pace, Tom Palmer, Jimmy Palmiotti, Jeff Parker, Rick Parker, Ande Parks, Don Perlin, Joe Phillips, Adam Pollina, George Pratt, Brian Pulido, Joe Quesada, Alan Rabinowitz, Ted Rall, Tom Raney, Ralph Reese, James Robinson, Adrienne Roy, John Rozum, Paul Ryan, Julius Schwartz, David Scroggy, Steven T. Seagle, Val Semeiks, Eric Shanower, Jim Shooter, Louise Simonson, Walter Simonson, Will Simpson, Ted Slampyak, Bob Smith, Frank Springer, Jim Starlin, Arne Starr, Alec Stevens, William Stout, Larry Stroman, Arthur Suydam, Art Thibert, Anthony Tollin, Kevin VanHook, Tom Veitch, Charles Vess, Matt Wagner, Lee Weeks, Alan Weiss, David Wenzel, Mark Wheatley, Bob Wiacek, Mike Wieringo, Kent Williams, Gahan Wilson, Barry Windsor-Smith, Marv Wolfman, John Workman, Berni Wrightson, and Mike Zeck * March 13: Great Eastern Conventions (Marriott Hotel, Bloomington, Minnesota) — 400 attendeesMarquez Estrada, Heron. "Serious about comics: Collectors congregate in Bloomington to pore over the classic and the quirky," Star Tribune (15 Mar 1994), p. 07B. * March 25–27: Motor City Comic Con (Novi Expo Center, Michigan) * April: Pittsburgh Comicon (Monroeville, Pennsylvania) — first iteration of the show * April 20–21: Pro/Con 2 (Oakland Convention Center, Oakland, California) * April 22–24: WonderCon (Oakland Convention Center, Oakland, California) * Summer: CAPTION (Oxford Union Society, Oxford, England) — Sex & Drugs & Rock'n'Roll theme; guests include Hunt Emerson, Pete Loveday, and Bryan Talbot * June 3–5: Stripdagen Haarlem (Haarlem, The Netherlands) * June 4–5: Great Eastern Conventions New York II (Jacob K. Javits Convention Center, New York City) * June 4: Alternative Press Expo (Parkside Hall, San Jose, California) — first annual iteration of APE * June 17–19: Heroes Convention (Charlotte Convention Center, Charlotte, North Carolina) — guests include Jim Lee, Mike Mignola, Gil Kane, Joe Madureira, Jeff Smith, John Romita and John Romita * June 17–19: New York Comic Fest (Jacob K. Javits Convention Center)"Newswatch: 1994 Major Trade Show Calendar," The Comics Journal #166 (Feb. 1994), p. 46. * July 3–5: Chicago Comicon (Rosemont Expo Center, Chicago, Illinois) — 20,000+ attendees; guest of honor: Harlan Ellison; special guest: James O'Barr * July 15–17: Dragon Con/Atlanta Comics Expo (Atlanta Hilton & Tower/Westin Peachtree Plaza/Atlanta Civic Center, Atlanta, Georgia) — 11,000 attendees * July 29–31: Dallas Fantasy Fair (Dallas Market Hall Convention Center) — guests include Dave Sim and Martin Wagner * August 4–7, San Diego Comic-Con (San Diego Convention Center and Hyatt Regency, San Diego, California) — 31,000 attendees; special guests include Mike Allred, David Brin, Dave Dorman, Al Feldstein, Rick Geary, Stan Goldberg, Roberta Gregory, Matt Groening, Chad Grothkopf, Lurene Haines, Dan Jurgens, Frank Miller, Leonard Nimoy, James O'Barr, Lucius Shepard, J. Michael Straczynski, Rumiko Takahashi, and Jean-Claude Van Damme * August 20: Marvel Mega Tour (Meadowlands Convention Center, Secaucus, New Jersey) * September 10–11: OrlandoCon (Clarion Towers, Orlando, Florida) — produced by retailer Mike Kott; guests include Jim Ivey and Martin NodellParrish, Ines Davis. "Hobby is No Laughing Matter Comic Book Collectors: Superheroes a Super Investment," Orlando Sentinel (12 Sep 1994), C1. * October 21–23: Philadelphia Comic Book Spectacular (Pennsylvania Convention Center, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania) — 200 exhibitors; guests include Stan Lee. Charity auction to benefit St. Jude's Hospital and Goodwill Industries.Selvin, Rick. "City Hosts a Gala for Comics Lovers," Philadelphia Daily News (21 Oct 1994), p. 63. * October 22–23: Toronto Comic Book Extravaganza (Canadian Exposition & Convention Centre, Toronto, Canada) * November 26–27: Mid-Ohio Con (Columbus, Ohio) — guests include Jeff Smith and Bernie Wrightson First issues by title DC Comics * Anima * Aquaman * Batman: Castle of the Bat – Elseworlds * ''Detective Comics Annual'' #7 * Damage * ''Deathstroke Annual'' #3 * Gunfire * R.E.B.E.L.S. '94 * Shadow Cabinet – Milestone Comics imprint * Starman * Superman: The Feral Man of Steel * Worlds Collide – Milestone Comics imprint * Xombi – Milestone Comics imprint * Zero Hour Vertigo Comics * The Invisibles Image Comics * Boof Marvel Comics Force Works :Release: July. Writers: Dan Abnett and Andy Lanning. Art: Tom Tenney and Rey Garcia. Summary: The West Coast Avengers are reborn as Force Works. Financed by Iron Man, the group welcomes a new member called Legacy. Generation X :Release: October. Writer: Scott Lobdell. Artists: Chris Bachalo and Mark Buckingham. Summary: Banshee and Emma Frost bring new, young mutants to Xavier's School for Higher Learning. Veteran but young X-Men member Jubilee is part of the group along with fresh faces: Gateway, M, Skin, Husk, Chamber, Synch, and Penance. Marvels Nightwatch Small press titles * The Biologic Show, by Al Columbia, Fantagraphics Books * Underwater, by Chester Brown, Drawn and Quarterly. First issue: August * César and Jessica, in France Shueisha Chorus :Release: May. References Category:1994 in comics Category:Incomplete literature lists